Dream
by UnspokenDreams
Summary: And so they stood. The four of them weeping, each trying to interpret the breathtaking dream they shared within twilight. A dream that foreshadowed the birth of a beautiful goddess.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters I used. They strictly belong to Natsuki Takaya-sensei. X3

**Warning(s): **SPOILERS! But, other then that, this is pretty mild as so nothing serious is to happen.

**Summary: **And so they stood. The four of them weeping, each trying to interpret the breathtaking dream they shared within twilight. A dream that foreshadowed the birth of a beautiful goddess.

"**Dream"**

_Written by UnspokenDreams_

A dark-haired boy immediately sat up within his futon, his breathing escaping in rapid frantic bunches. A thin sheet of perspiration coated his forehead though he made no attempt to rid himself of the beads even as they carelessly rolled down his face. His fingers distortedly bit into the mangled sheets that lay in a puddle near his knees, his expression fearful as if seeing an unseen force. His vision was emulsified and try as he might he couldn't seem to cease in trembling. The dream he'd had was indescribable and as he attempted to recall its beauty he found himself breathless and feeling as if his heart were constricted by an icy fist.

_I want to…meet her._

Eyes seeming to tremble Shigure found he was blinded by a screen of warm tears, unable to grasp the immense untamed emotion that was galloping through his young body like wild stallions, both beautiful and mystic. It felt as though he'd awoken with new eyes, and a new mindset. It was as if his zodiac spirit had been awakened, refreshed and now currently howled in sorrow within him. He'd barely heard the sound of his door quietly slide open.

"Shigure, dear, whatever is the matter?" The soft voice of his mother asked as she raised a delicate petite hand to rest against her mouth, her brown eyes resting on her distressed son.

The boy opened his mouth to reply though choked on a sob instead, lowering his head so low his chin nearly touched his chest. Tears escaped through the fall of his bangs as he tried desperately to restrain them. It wasn't proper for a boy his age to cry in front of his mother. It was disrespectful and childish. A second later he quickly stood, slipping out of his sleeping attire and into the nearest pair of clothes. Not bothering to brush his hair, much less answer his mother, Shigure ran past the woman and down the hall, his bare feet echoing off of the wooden floors.

XXxX

Faster and faster he ran nearly slipping each time he tried to increase his pace. Even then the tears wouldn't stop or lessen. He needed to escape – to endure the massive desire that burned in his small body like the flames of Hades, endless and brutal. He hadn't known his whereabouts until he halted before a nearby house where two other of his companions sat on the porch, gazing into the endless horizon.

Upon seeing the second of his dearest friends a silver-haired boy ran up to him, large amber eyes overflowing with tears. "Gure-kun… did you see it too?" His voice trembled as he reached a shaking hand out to grasp the taller boy's hand.

Shigure's tearing eyes widened slightly. Had Ayame also shared the dream? "Y-yes. I did," He replied quietly just before Ayame grasped onto him tightly.

"Where is she, Gure-san? Where? I must know- please tell me! Tori-kun doesn't know, but please tell me that you do!" He cried into the dog's shirt.

Shigure placed a reassuring hand upon his cousin's head, capturing the thin strands of silver between his fingers. "I don't know either, Aya…" He replied as the snake's sobs increased. Eyes averting away from Ayame, Shigure glanced at the third boy who hadn't said a word though sat on the porch in a disturbed silence. He too, just as his cousins, had tears leaking from his light eyes. The dog's mouth hung slightly agate at the sight. Sohma Hatori _never _cried for anything. Even when the three of them had trampled upon a wasp's nest and were each strung repeatedly, or when even stricken by an enraged servant who held authority for striking ill-behaved children. Yet now the dragon allowed the tears to drip freely as though his inner being had melted and left nothing but a sad little boy.

Once he'd gathered Ayame enough to walk the two of them joined Hatori, forming a circle on the wooden floorboards of the porch. "Haa-kun," Shigure began as the blue-eyed boy rested his gaze on him, "did you have the dream?"

The dragon nodded silently as he ran the back of his hand over his eyes; though his attempts failed when a fresh batch of tears clouded his vision. The three of them didn't know who had suggested the idea or how it came to be, but within the next minute they'd somehow formed a huddle with their arms wrapped around each other's body and their foreheads meeting in the center. Not a word was said throughout the process. After all what was there to say? How could mere words describe such a dream – such a passionate and in depth ecstasy? It was truly impossible even for the most creative and literate of the populace.

However, the huddle didn't last too much longer for Shigure pulled away upon feeling a small tug on his shirt. Looking downwards he found a large pair of russet-colored eyes that were wet with tears. His lips trembled as he spoke. "Shigure-niisan," he choked before burying his face into the older boy's shirt, Shigure slightly stiffening at the act.

"Kureno-kun…you had the dream as well?" He asked as the smaller boy nodded into his shirt.

"What are we going to do?" Ayame abruptly inquired as he wiped his eyes beneath the drape of his bangs.

Shigure, being the oldest of the group, thought for a moment and sure enough the howling spirit within answered. "We have to go see her," he said quietly as Hatori momentarily looked puzzled. 'See who?' he was going to ask had not the dragon inside of him responded, which caused him to turn towards the Main House.

"But, Gure-kun, it's forbidden!" The snake protested though Shigure could have cared less. He merely took a step forward though felt anchored when Kureno's grasp on his shirt tightened. The boy looked up to his older cousin, tears trailing down his face and his nose running slightly.

"Can I come too, Shigure-niisan?" he asked timidly, eyes pleading pools of copper.

Shigure held mixed feelings towards the little boy that doted on him. It wasn't as though he didn't like him or something of the matter. He merely found the rooster to be slightly annoying at times. After a minute more of thinking, he nodded in agreement. Thus the four of them began the short walk to the Main House. Dark clouds bruised the sky as if foreshadowing a horrid and cruel future that held nothing but distorted darkness.

XXxX

A subtle sigh escaped from her thin lips as if chasing away any nearby strands of happiness. Her dark eyes reflected the pond she sat at over, her feet dipped within the cool, refreshing water that was currently littered with curious koi that nipped at her toes. To say the life of Sohma Ren was unique was to tell the utmost truth. Her story was simple, a maid having fallen in love with the head of a family, and difficult, the head of the family being a god to the members of the legendary jyuunishi.

"Please pardon my intrusion Ren-san, but you have visitors. I tried to explain to them that you were not feeling well though they refused to leave," A middle-aged woman reported as Ren slowly turned, her silken ebony locks falling over her slightly exposed shoulder.

"Who are these visitors?" she asked calmly though a thin amount of bitterness embraced her words.

"Sohma Shigure, Sohma Ayame, Sohma Hatori, and Sohma Kureno. The cursed boys," the servant explained as Ren's expression was masked with confusion. Why had the boys come? More importantly why had the boys come to see her? The only time such an opportunity came was during the New Year's Banquet. Still, she was far from composed and receiving any guests, cursed or not, sounded ridiculous. Retracting her feet from the pond the woman stood, holding the cloth that wrapped lightly around her shoulders in a clenched fist near her chest.

"Tell them that I am resting and to leave," She remarked sourly though the sound of other voices halted any further movement or speaking.

"Young masters, young masters! Please stop!" A second servant pleaded though the words were trampled upon as the group of boys pressed onward, driven by the vengeful spirits that burned at the core of the bodies. A slight look of uncertainty came across Ren's features as she took a hesitant step back, only to have the boys close in at the front of her.

"What do all of you want?" She snapped lightly as her eyes narrowed.

Shigure was the first to step up to Ren, his eyes gathering moisture as he spoke. "We've been waiting…" his voice quivered slightly though his determination hardened. Ren looked taken back as if highly insulted.

"Waiting for what?" she asked scornfully as Hatori approached her just as Shigure had.

"We've been waiting," he repeated gently only to have Ayame echo.

"We've been waiting."

A fourth voice joined the group as a small boy peered out from behind Shigure though kept his hand tightly enwrapped with the back of the dog's shirt. "We've been waiting."

Appalled, Ren's eyes darkened with anger as she instinctively raised her hand to slap some sense into these crazed boys. However, all of her previous anger faded when she saw each of them extended one of their hands to reach out to touch here abdomen gently.

"I feel _her_," Shigure whispered excitingly as he felt a pulse of life surging from Ren's womb at a speed unknown.

"_She's_ wonderful," Ayame agreed as Hatori nodded in complete agreement.

Fear slowly ate at Ren as she stepped away from them, eyes wide as she turned and fled with the two servants into the house. A sense of relief seemed to wash over the cursed males as they felt their inner spirit calm and fall into a peaceful slumber.

XXxX

The long day finally began to close upon the Sohma grounds with the faint music of crickets and summer cicadas as well as the distant laughter of children as they returned from playing to withdraw indoors where a warm dinner awaited. Sullen gray orbs gazed off into the setting sun as though they were painting an unseen picture amongst the surrounding clouds that were tinted with beautiful shades of magenta and medium purple.

"Your mother asked me to come get you."

The boy glanced down briefly from his perch on top of a wall to see Hatori with his back against the wooden surface. Shigure often enjoyed the company of Hatori. He wasn't loud like Ayame, though really no one was, and Shigure always seemed to feel relaxed after a silent session with the dragon

"You know what, Haa-kun?" Shigure started as a smile upturned his lips, "I never want to forget the way I feel right now because I know I'll never feel anything like it."

Hatori nodded and tilted his head back as so his eyes met with his cousin. "Then don't forget," he answered dully.

"I… will always keep it with me! I want to obtain a truthful character. Absolutely," He smiled and then laughed like the child he was just as he felt familiar tears fill his eyes. "I love _her _Haa-kun. I really do."

**-The End-**

**Author's Note: **Wow o.o; I really had no idea where this inspiration came from -gigglesnort- It just kinda happened. A few things I'd like to mention! I wrote this from a manga-standpoint meaning Kureno _does _exist, Akito's female, and Hatori's eyes are blue darn it! Reviews are loved. Thanks for reading! –G-chan.


End file.
